I Want To Grow Old With You
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen spills her heart out to Joanne. MoJo Fluff... OneShot!


**I Want To Grow Old With You**

It was a Monday afternoon, and Joanne was at the office working hard on a case. She was working so hard, that she didn't even stop to take a lunch break. The reason she was working so hard, wasn't because she wanted to get it done, but for the fact that her and Maureen had a huge fight the night before. It clearly wasn't the first fight they have had, and it probably wasn't the last, and over time Joanne found out that hiding in her work helped her relax a little.

Just as Joanne was about to start the next part of the case, her office door flew open.

"Joanne?" Maureen asked.

The lawyer looked up to see the drama queen trying to catch her breath. "Maureen?"

"Oh thank god!" Maureen said dramatically, as she fell into a chair in front of Joanne's desk. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Joanne gave her a confused look. "It's Monday, you know I work during the week."

Maureen paused for a second. "It's Monday?"

Joanne nodded.

Maureen shrugged. "Oh well, anyways I need to talk to you?"

"Make it fast." Joanne said.

Maureen nodded. "Okay, so today I woke up and decided to go for a walk because I was still mad at you."

Joanne shifted uneasily in her chair.

"Well after a half hour or so I ended up in the park, and as I sat down on a bench to take a break, I noticed two old people sitting in front of me."

"Maureen does this story have a point?" Joanne asked irritated.

"Yes pookie now let me finish." Maureen took a deep breath and smiled. "Well as I was watching them they started kissing and groping each other, and all I could think about was how gross and disgusting it was, but I couldn't actually say anything because well they're old people. Even though it was gross and the saliva string hanging from the false teeth sort of made me barf in my mouth, it also made me happy to see such old people happy together."

Maureen then stood up and smirked. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I want to grow old and be disgusting with you!"

Joanne sat in her chair shocked; all she did was stare at Maureen with an unreadable expression.

"Pookie? Say something." Maureen begged.

Joanne slowly stood up and walked around the desk so she was now standing in front of Maureen. "That was the most revolting but sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

Maureen grinned. "So you'll grow old with me, and kiss me in front of people to gross them out?"

Joanne wrapped her arms around the diva's waist. "Honeybear it would be my dream come true to grow old with you."

"Good," Maureen said as she looked past Joanne and eyed the desk. "Now how about we take advantage of our young bodies and live out one of my dreams?"

Joanne followed Maureen's eyes, and before the lawyer could protest Maureen had knocked everything on the floor, and was straddling her waist.

"I love coming to visit you at work." Maureen said as she began kissing down Joanne's neck.

"That's because we always find somewhere new to have sex every time you visit."

Maureen just giggled as she ripped open Joanne's blouse and kissed a path down her neck.

Twenty minutes later they were both putting their clothes back on.

"That was fun; so far the desk is my favorite spot." Maureen declared.

Joanne nodded, "Yeah, but I think the elevator will always be my favorite."

"I say next time we do it in your bosses office!" Maureen said with a bright smile.

Joanne just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll see."

"So I'll see you when you get home?" Maureen asked as she pulled Joanne closer.

Joanne nodded as she rested her forehead on Maureen's, "I'm thinking about coming home earlier."

"I think you should, time fly's and before you know it we will be an old nasty couple in a nursing home."

Joanne let out a small laugh. "We are still young, and the only nasty thing about us is you."

"You like my nasty ways in bed." Maureen teased.

"I love them, and I love you." Joanne added as she leaned in to kiss Maureen on the lips.

"I love you too." Maureen whispered.

"Okay now you better get going before we add the door way to our list of sex spots."

Maureen smiled and pecked Joanne on the lips one last time, before she turned around, and headed out the door.


End file.
